


Domknięcie

by LucreciaLeVrai



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: F/M, Nie do końca szczęśliwy seks, Popaprane relacje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreciaLeVrai/pseuds/LucreciaLeVrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Następnym razem, kiedy się zobaczymy, będę coś dla ciebie miała”. Alternatywne zakończenie sceny z odcinka 18., w której Keith i Suena spotykają się w szpitalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domknięcie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167581) by Annwyd. 



> Choć uważam pairing Keith/Suena za kanoniczny, uważam też, że w kanonie Keith i Suena nigdy by się ze sobą nie przespali - Keith, na swoje nieszczęście, ma zbyt dużo oporów/samokontroli. Ale _gdyby_ się przespali, mogłoby to wyglądać mniej więcej tak, jak w tym opku. Innymi słowy: starałam się jak najwierniej trzymać kanonu, jednocześnie lekko go naginając. A także napisać o seksie, właściwie nie pisząc o seksie.  
>  Opko inspirowane fanfikiem Annwyd. Pozwalam sobie wrzucić je na szerokie wody Internetu z nadzieją, że nie przekroczyłam granic plagiatu. Właściwie to wiele rzeczy dzieje się tutaj na odwrót niż w materiale źródłowym, a całość jest sporo dłuższa.  
> Tytuł od angielskiego słowa „closure”. Kiepsko się je tłumaczy na polski.

_Domknięcie_

*          *          *

Pojawił się wieczorem, jak chciała, punktualny co do minuty.

— Keith. Wejdź — powiedziała, cofając się do wnętrza pokoju.

Gość nie od razu przestąpił próg. Był sam, bez eskorty, choć któryś z młodszych oficerów czekał na niego z pewnością w samochodzie na dole.

— Przyszedłem tylko po to, co mi obiecałaś — oświadczył. — Nie mam czasu ani ochoty na rozmowę.

— Wiem. Wejdź — powtórzyła Suena.

Zrobił to z zauważalnym ociąganiem, mimo że obojętny wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się ani na jotę. Nawet nie proponowała mu drinka, wiedząc, że odmówi.

— Proszę. — Położyła na stole nadpalony, na wpół czytelny egzemplarz „Piotrusia Pana”, tak zniszczony, że sama nie próbowała go wcześniej otwierać, żeby nie uszkodzić go jeszcze bardziej. — Prezent od Shiroe. Ale zanim go weźmiesz, chcę czegoś w zamian.

— Czego? — spytał chłodno. — Nie licz na żadne informacje.

— Tym razem nie chcę informacji.

Nie zapomniała, jak potraktował ją dzisiejszego popołudnia, nawet jeśli nadgarstek już dawno przestał ją boleć. Istniała druga, ciemniejsza strona reputacji Keitha Anyana, o której nie wspominano w oficjalnych mediach. W oczach opinii publicznej pułkownik był bohaterem bez skazy, wzorem do naśladowania, strażnikiem pokoju i ładu społecznego. Mało kto zadawał sobie pytania o naturę, przyczyny i cenę tego ładu. Mało kto widział w członkach Gwardii Narodowej zaprogramowane przez System maszyny do zabijania, a przecież tym właśnie byli. Keith w szczególności. Cokolwiek zrobił w Układzie Sylwestra, cokolwiek przyniosło mu kolejny spektakularny sukces w świetlanej karierze, obejmowało destrukcję całej planety.

Teraz jednak podeszła do niego bez wahania.

— Chcę ciebie — oznajmiła. Stali tak blisko siebie, że gdyby wyciągnęła rękę, mogłaby ją oprzeć na jego piersi. — Ten jeden, jedyny raz. Tylko tyle.

— Słucham?

_Niewiele się zmienił_ – westchnęła w duchu. Mimo całej jego niesamowitej inteligencji, nadal nie dało się z nim rozmawiać o pewnych sprawach na poziomie aluzji. Musiała wyrażać się tak jasno, jak to było możliwe.

— Chcę iść z tobą do łóżka. Tu i teraz. — Na jego twarzy odmalował się wreszcie wyraz zaskoczenia. — Doprecyzuję, że chodzi mi o seks. — Tutaj była już tylko złośliwa: po minie pułkownika widziała, że zrozumiał ją za pierwszym razem, choć nie ręczyła za to, że nie miałby z tym problemu w czasach, gdy oboje mieli po kilkanaście lat.

— Dlaczego? — spytał.

— Naprawdę obchodzą cię moje powody? Po prostu proponuję ci układ, przysługa za przysługę.

Suena wiedziała, że istnieją mężczyźni, którzy natychmiast i bez wnikania w szczegóły przystaliby na tak postawioną propozycję ze strony ładnej blondynki. Istnieli też tacy, którzy unieśliby się honorem, okazując gniew z powodu przedmiotowego traktowania. Keith nie zaliczał się ani do jednych, ani do drugich. Bez słowa popatrzył na książkę leżącą na stole. Właściwie mógłby po prostu ją wziąć i odejść. Dla Sueny zniszczony egzemplarz nie miał żadnej wartości, ani pieniężnej, ani sentymentalnej, i nie zamierzała się o niego szarpać z zawodowym żołnierzem. A gdyby Keith chciał wyjść bez książki, sama by mu ją oddała. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego pamiątka po Shiroe jest dla niego aż tak ważna, ale najwyraźniej była. W przeciwnym wypadku w ogóle nie fatygowałby się do hotelu.

— Na co w rzeczywistości liczysz, Sueno? — spytał po chwili, przenosząc na nią spojrzenie niebieskozielonych oczu.

— Na nic, poza tym, że się zgodzisz. — Kiedy nadal patrzył na nią wyczekująco, skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. — Myślisz może, że rozwiodłam się właśnie po to, żeby teraz spróbować szczęścia z tobą? Nie bądź śmieszny.

— Jak chcesz — oświadczył w końcu. — Rozbieraj się.

„Tak jest” – miała ochotę odpowiedzieć, ale ugryzła się w język, nie do końca pewna, czy pod wpływem jej sarkazmu mężczyzna nie zmieni zdania. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, chyba tylko on potrafił być równie bezpośredni. Coś, co teoretycznie mogło stać się przyjemnym, romantycznym wieczorem, nostalgiczną randką tylko we dwoje, w jego obecności przypominało wykonywanie misji, której musiały towarzyszyć stosowne rozkazy. Dziwiło ją to w mniejszym stopniu, niż powinno.

Przez moment patrzyła, jak zdejmuje czarny płaszcz – przynajmniej przerzucił go zwyczajnie przez oparcie krzesła, zamiast składać go w równą, regulaminową kostkę – odpina kaburę pistoletu i sięga do kołnierzyka munduru. Zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle wcześniej uprawiał z kimkolwiek seks. Na pewno nie brakowało osób, które chętnie zawarłyby bliższą znajomość z atrakcyjnym oficerem Elity, ale cóż z tego, jeśli sam Keith pozostawał skrajnie nieprzystępny, a pod wieloma względami również nieatrakcyjny. Suena mogła iść o każdy zakład, że nigdy nie był w żadnym związku.

Rozpinając guziki bluzki, wspominała swoją dawną, skrajną naiwność. Kiedyś ponad trzy lata zajęło jej zrozumienie, że orbituje wokół Keitha jak planeta wokół gwiazdy. Mała, odległa, z góry skazana na jedną, niezmienną trajektorię. Keith nigdy, przenigdy nic do niej nie czuł; nie zechciałby z nią być nawet wtedy, gdyby przełamała lęk przed otwartym odrzuceniem i sama mu to zaproponowała. Koniec końców, złamał jej serce, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

Ból zdążył już minąć, podobnie jak większość pozostałych uczuć, ale nadal bywały momenty, kiedy czuła się jak planeta uwięziona w polu grawitacyjnym gwiazdy. Żeby rozpocząć pogoń za marzeniem o wolności – swojej i nie tylko swojej – zostawiła męża i córkę. Teraz musiała zamknąć i ten rozdział w swoim życiu.

Hotelowe łóżko, miękkie i szerokie, nadawało się dobrze do uprawiania miłości, o ile to, co właśnie robili, miało jeszcze jakikolwiek związek z miłością. Keith oddał Suenie niemal całą inicjatywę. Może z braku doświadczenia, a może z braku ochoty. Cokolwiek myślał o sytuacji, w której nieoczekiwanie się znalazł, jak zwykle zatrzymał dla siebie.

Kiedy leżał już nagi na plecach, dokładnie tak, jak chciała, pochyliła się nad nim, żeby pocałować go w usta. Nadal był przystojny, choć już nie tak oszałamiająco, idealnie piękny jak kiedyś. Wojskowa kariera, stres albo po prostu nieubłagany upływ czasu dodały mu zmarszczek wokół oczu i wyostrzyły rysy twarzy. Miał za to najlepiej zbudowane ciało, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała u mężczyzny. Z pewnością ćwiczył codziennie nawet teraz, jako oficer wysokiej rangi.

Ich gra wstępna – garść pieszczot obliczonych na to, by móc przejść do meritum – była prosta i pozbawiona fajerwerków. Keith, mimo demonstracyjnego braku zaangażowana, reagował na dotyk zaskakująco normalnie. Suena czuła się wręcz zawiedziona łatwością, z jaką doprowadziła go do erekcji. Wiedziała, że nie jest androidem w prawdziwym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale mimo wszystko…

— Robiłeś to już kiedyś? — spytała, klękając tak, by jego biodra znajdowały się tuż pod nią. — A może to twój pierwszy raz?

— To nie powinno cię obchodzić. — Dostrzegła w jego oczach ślad gniewu, ale nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy gniewała go sugestia, że mógł być prawiczkiem, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, to przyznanie się do uprawiania seksu uważał za powód do wstydu.

— Może i nie — zgodziła się. — Pamiętasz, jak próbowałam cię pocałować, tamten jeden raz, po wykładzie z aerodynamiki?

— Tak. — Gniew i coś jeszcze, czego absolutnie nie umiała nazwać.

_Zmieszanie? Lęk?_ Niemożliwe.

— To dobrze. — Pomagając sobie ręką, żeby znaleźć odpowiedni kąt, przesunęła się w dół, aż mężczyzna wszedł w nią do końca. — To też zapamiętasz.

Z nikim nie była tak blisko od czasu własnego rozwodu, choć seks w jej związku skończył się już wcześniej, niedługo po adopcji Letycji. Jej eksmąż – ciepły, opiekuńczy, w niczym nie wybijający się ponad przeciętność – stanowił absolutne przeciwieństwo Keitha, a jednocześnie od samego początku miał być tylko jego substytutem. Namiastką bliskości, ucieczką, ukojeniem potrzeb. Wiedziała to nawet wtedy, trzynaście lat temu, podczas wylotu ze Stacji. Mimo to udało jej się go pokochać. Przez pewien czas. Chyba.

Pamiętała, jak kiedyś, szczególnie tuż po ślubie, zdarzało jej się w łóżku zamykać oczy i wyobrażać sobie twarz, na którą patrzyła teraz. Prosiła męża, żeby nie szeptał jej niczego do ucha, bo jego głos wyrywał ją ze snutych fantazji, choć do tego ostatniego oczywiście nigdy by mu się nie przyznała. Zabawne, że teraz to o nim myślała, zamiast skupić się w pełni na przeżywaniu chwili, o której wiedziała, że więcej się nie powtórzy.

Przerwała, kiedy dostrzegła pierwsze ślady reakcji mężczyzny: nieregularny oddech, zmarszczone brwi, drgnięcie ręki, którą oparł na jej udzie. Ześlizgnęła się z niego i położyła tuż obok, unosząc się lekko, by nadal widzieć dobrze jego twarz. Keith popatrzył na nią z cieniem zaskoczenia i irytacji, ale nie zrobił nic, żeby kontynuować to, co zostało przerwane.

— Sueno?

Przez chwilę czuła pokusę, żeby tak go właśnie zostawić. Czy myślał, że było już po wszystkim, że tyle wystarczało, by dać jej satysfakcję? W przeciwieństwie do niego, nie była nawet blisko. Nie miało to zresztą znaczenia. Nie takiej satysfakcji pragnęła w tym momencie.

Co więcej, nie dostałaby jej nawet wtedy, gdyby pragnęła. Keith sam z siebie nie potrafił dać jej orgazmu. Był kiepski. Keith Anyan, bożyszcze tłumów, na widok którego kobiety dostawały rumieńców, a mężczyźni bledli z zazdrości – _ten_ Keith Anyan był kiepski w łóżku.

— Co cię tak bawi? — chciał wiedzieć.

— Nic takiego.

Zamilkł i nie pytał o nic więcej, kiedy Suena sięgnęła ręką tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się jej biodra.

Widziała, jak walczy sam ze sobą, żeby nie stracić kontroli. Z satysfakcją patrzyła na napięte mięśnie szczęki i wsłuchiwała się w przyspieszony, urywany oddech. Chciała choć raz w życiu zobaczyć, jak rozsypuje się zimna, nieruchoma fasada lalki, przez którą nie zdołała się przebić trzynaście lat temu. Udowodnić mu, że wcale nie jest ponad to, na co zawsze patrzył z takim dystansem.

Nie musiała czekać długo. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę, przymknął oczy. Po jego twarzy przebiegł skurcz hamowanej przyjemności. Kilka chwil później było już po wszystkim.

Suena spokojnie wytarła dłoń w prześcieradło, potem wstała.

— Na dole ktoś pewnie na ciebie czeka. Chcesz pierwszy skorzystać z prysznica? Mam zapasowy ręcznik.

Keith usiadł na łóżku. Wyglądał, jakby znów bardzo chciał o coś spytać, ale w końcu się rozmyślił i tylko potrząsnął głową.

— Zaczeka jeszcze kilka minut.

— Może mi się zejść trochę dłużej. — Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć o rodzaju doznanych przed chwilą wrażeń, przerywanie stosunku w połowie nie było aż tak dobrym pomysłem; teraz jednak Suena musiała radzić sobie sama. — Książka jest twoja. Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić?

— To też nie musi cię obchodzić.

Tym razem wolała nie naciskać. Mimo upływu lat i bardzo krótkiego okresu znajomości, pamiętała Shiroe całkiem dobrze, ale młodszy kadet nigdy nie był jej bliski. Zdarzało mu się otwarcie kpić z niej, z jej beznadziejnie nieodwzajemnionych uczuć, z samego Keitha także. Ale to nie dlatego zginął, co do tego nie miała wątpliwości.

W drzwiach łazienki przystanęła. Keith, jak było do przewidzenia, nie zwracał już na nią uwagi, choć równie dobrze mógł to robić wyłącznie na pokaz. Siedział na łóżku z odwróconą głową, wpatrzony w zniszczoną książkę. Nagi i zamyślony, niewiele przypominał Suenie człowieka, którym był jeszcze dziś rano. Może sprawiał to tylko chwilowy brak jej własnych okularów, ale miała wrażenie, że dostrzega na jego twarzy uczucia, do których teoretycznie nie powinien być zdolny – cień nostalgii zmieszanej z udręką.

Sekundę, dwie później, gdy Keith zorientował się, że jest obserwowany, jego rysy natychmiast stężały, układając się w znajomą, na wpół obojętną, na wpół niechętną maskę.

— O co chodzi? — rzucił. — Miałaś się pospieszyć.

— O nic — odparła. — Bez munduru wyglądasz znacznie lepiej. — To nie był sarkazm ani nawet komplement, na pewno nie pod adresem ciała.

Nie rozumiał jej wtedy, nie rozumiał teraz – widziała to w jego wzroku. Trudno. Pogodziła się już z tym, że istniały rzeczy, których nie potrafiła i nie zamierzała mu tłumaczyć. Nadal życzyła mu na tyle dobrze, żeby mieć nadzieję, że przynajmniej dostał dziś to, czego szukał. Sama miała to, co chciała – swoje zakończenie. Nie musiało być szczęśliwe, żeby się liczyło.


End file.
